


Such A Huge Ego

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Friends to Lovers, Kevin is a painter, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sangyeon got a huge cock, Sangyeon wants to model for him, Slight Dirty Talk, good luck Kevin, it ends a little bit differently, loving and caring Sangyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: “You could maybe… paint me?”The idea completely captured Kevin's attention, his surprised expression leaving them both speechless.“Sorry, forget about it, it was just—““I want to do it”
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Such A Huge Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

When Kevin settled in that small apartment, perhaps too small for two adult men, all the senses of living in an aesthetic and cute little house came up. He imagined plants scattered around the corners of the apartment, small cacti, and more. Some of his paintings hanging on one wall or another, if he was not so ashamed and doubted his own talent. Sober but warm colors, which reminded him of the cold winter in his homeland, when he prepared a hot cocoa cup to keep warm.

For Kevin, his new house had to remind him of a cozy home and give him comfort.

His housemate did not disagree with this thought, he even encouraged him.  
There were days that Sangyeon came home with a new plant that even he did not know the name to present a mouth gaping Kevin who exclaimed in excitement that Sangyeon remembered these little details.

And there was not a day when Sangyeon wouldn't motivate him to paint more, and let his creativity come to life and fill their apartment with color and happiness. They deserved the happiness Kevin's art gave them, in the words of a smiling and sincere Sangyeon

And Kevin pondered, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in deep thought. And yet he doubted it, stranded at the possibility that his art was too basic. Sangyeon didn't have to go through the door every day and see badly made and scrawled paintings; Kevin would rather not have to go through that shame, the very image of that event unfolding in his mind making him cringe.

The peach-scented hair of Sangyeon’s freshly showered head on his shoulder made him petrify in his place, legs crossed and white canvas between his legs. Sangyeon's watchful eyes looked at the same colorless canvas as he did, his legs crossed together just like Kevin's, pressing against each other and leaving little space between the two, but they had already become accustomed to little personal space when the two reveled in each other's company.

“Don’t know what to paint?” Sangyeon's delicate and strong voice touched his soul, entered his ears, and made his stomach turn around. A light hand presses on Kevin's thigh, gripping with just a little firmness, a gesture that Kevin found encouraging from his roommate.

Roommate.

There was something wrong with the sentence itself, and just thinking about calling Sangyeon so made Kevin make a questioning face of so absurd it was.

Kevin simply shook his head “Nope. Nothing comes to mind” words accompanied by a sigh with some desperation disguised in them, while Sangyeon gripped the other's thigh in his hand a little more tightly as if this indicated that Sangyeon was there to hear him lament but also to support him.

His shoulder felt cold as Sangyeon lifted his head, losing a weight that he did not care to bear. The older one preferred to press his hot lips to Kevin's otherwise cold cheek, feeling the younger one relax a little at his touch “Need some inspiration?”

Kevin smiled, head turning to meet Sangyeon's welcoming, bright eyes “what kind of inspiration are we talking about here?”

Sangyeon echoed a thoughtful sound, positioning his body so that it was more in front of Kevin, the hand that once created a warmth Kevin enjoyed on his thigh now coming to hold his soft hands “well…” eyes fixed on their clasped hands and how they naturally fit together, Sangyeon blushed when a certain thought dipped into his head, but he babbled the words that made him blush anyway 

“You could maybe… paint me?” 

The idea completely captured Kevin's attention, a knot of nervousness and untold words forming in his throat. Only his expression, a little incredulous, but also difficult to decipher, filled the space between them.  
“Sorry, forget about it, it was just—“

“I want to do it” the words that before wished to be enclosed in his mouth suddenly came out as if he had never been nervous in the first place.  
Kevin felt good anxiety building in his chest, his heart filling with an emotion he had yet to decipher, but he was almost there. He now merely observed the awkward but absolutely adorable way in which Sangyeon seemed to be embarrassed when he was the one who suggested being painted.

“Oh wow” a laugh of unfinished words rang from the older man's mouth, eyes half-closed in a smile so wide and beautiful that Kevin wanted to frame that image in his mind forever “you- you’re for real?”

Kevin nodded, cheekbones starting to hurt from smiling so hard looking at Sangyeon, and whoever saw the scene from the outside would fully believe that they were two lovers in a beautiful scene of love.

“Absolutely” the youngest expressed, rising slowly from his seat and feeling his muscles asking for clemency for having been sitting in the same position for so long. Extending a hand to Sangyeon to grab it, the older one did so, almost making a fragile and lighter Kevin fall on him when he got up too.

“Just… need you to sit there” Kevin pointed at the old yet somehow comfy couch he had pressed against one of the walls of his room “and I’ll help you… pose for me”

Sangyeon seemed to like the idea, walking over to the said couch, looking up and down and wondering if his clothes would ruin the beauty of the painting “hm, just…” index fingers waving up and down warning Kevin's attention to his body, Sangyeon questioned, “should these come off?”

And Kevin felt a sudden dizziness. Sangyeon was suggesting to undress to be painted by him. Kevin wasn't sure how to react, perhaps because he thought Sangyeon would suddenly laugh and say that he was just playing with him; or perhaps because the image of Sangyeon naked was more than enough to increase his body temperature.

But while thinking to himself, Sangyeon remained waiting for an answer. He was really serious, and the realization of it made Kevin's legs shake  
“I- Maybe I can, uh… rearrange them a bit for you” Kevin waved his hands vaguely around the empty space, probably making little to no sense to Sangyeon “here, just…”

Taking Sangyeon's hand again, he guided Sangyeon to sit, and the older one did so, eyes glued to Kevin's while waiting for directions. Kevin didn't know how to act; on one hand, this would not be so strange considering how close they were becoming and only a blind man did not see the strange relationship that both had. But Kevin was also not ready to see the body of the man he dreamed of many nights.

All these thoughts and questions quickly dissipated when Sangyeon spoke again “do whatever you want with me”

Bright eyes fixed on Kevin made the message loud and clear, in addition to the words also tempting and leaving an awkward Kevin even more embarrassed “Sangyeon…”

“I mean it”

Fuck. Without giving much thought to his actions, Kevin approached Sangyeon, legs leaning against the sofa and between the older man's spread legs. His hands rested on the other's strong, broad shoulders, massaging lightly with trembling fingers.  
Those same fingers, not very subtly, now gripped the material of Sangyeon's old shirt, suggesting to the older one to remove it, which he very quickly obeyed.

And to say that Sangyeon was even more glorious naked so up close was a lie, Sangyeon seemed to be sculpted by gods. Kevin could only be going through a dream that was too good to wake up.

Kevin's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, running around Sangyeon's neck, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs “you’re so beautiful”

And there were traces of truth in his voice, shaky but smooth, and if Kevin wasn't so entranced he would have said that tears were forming in his eyes.  
Sangyeon was everything he imagined and more. He wanted him, in the most loving and beautiful way of the word love, but also in the most carnal and depraved sense.

Sangyeon closed his eyes, the other's words perhaps touching more sensitive parts of himself and making him vulnerable. His own hands rested on Kevin's hips, his head now pressed against the other's belly.  
Looking at him again when he raised his head, Sangyeon smiled “no, not at all…”

And the words from below took him by surprise. If there was anyone that Kevin thought was more than beautiful, it was Sangyeon, so hearing the other contradict this reality left Kevin full of confusion.

With a cozy hand, Kevin combed Sangyeon's soft hair between his fingers, deciding to position each of his legs on top of Sangyeon's and straddle his lap “stop… you’re gorgeous”

Sangyeon still opened his mouth to protest the other's words, but soon that same mouth was occupied with Kevin's lips over his own, in a sudden but more than desired kiss by both.

Sangyeon's hands pulled Kevin closer to him, the sensation of the other against his naked torso almost inexplicable.  
And Sangyeon's mouth was like the heaven Kevin looked for in recurring dreams on lonely nights; soft, hungry for Kevin, and eager for more.

Dropping such lips was the real challenge; neither of them wanted to let go of the other, gasping mouths slowly peeling off each other, more glimpsed smiles and curious hands exploring the bodies glued together.

“I wanna be yours” Sangyeon blurted out, no thought process going through him, just genuine words leaving his mouth “only yours”

And before Kevin's eyes, a whole scenario took place that now made perfect sense. Delicate fingers traced patterns slowly across Sangyeon's chest, palms pressing against it; he leaned down a little to press a kiss to his collarbone, lowering himself further and further to leave a trail of wet kisses across Sangyeon's defined pecs.

Sangyeon just watched, eyes following the path that Kevin's lips took more and more below his naked torso.  
Sighs were released from his mouth, licking his lips when certain kisses and hickeys were given in more sensitive areas.  
And Kevin descended more and more, coming out of his comfortable position on Sangyeon's lap and now making himself kneel between the older man's legs. A glance exchanged between the two was enough to know that this was what they both wanted. Kevin smirked, his palm firmly pressing on Sangyeon’s evidently growing erection, and the older did his best to contain a moan but to no avail.

“You sure?” the ever so loving Sangyeon still asked, and Kevin took a mental note to thank all gods from above later on for putting a perfect Sangyeon in his life

Kevin simply nodded, fingers pulling on the other's tracksuit pants to reveal his lack of boxers.

The revelation came with what Kevin imagined the most, but his heart still shook when he was faced with something so ... big

“Kevin, you don’t have to if you don’t want to… I know it’s kinda—“  
“Fucking huge?” Kevin retorted, finally gathering the courage to take the whole thing in his hand and admire how thick it also was.  
“Yeah… that” Sangyeon was visibly embarrassed, yet letting out a light laugh.

Kevin realized this, and without much of a warning, he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Sangyeon’s tip, eyes never leaving the other’s as he did so.  
“Hm, don’t worry… just wanna love you a little,” a mischievous looking Kevin said, licking a flat stripe from the base to the angry red tip of Sangyeon’s growing cock, and the sound that came out of the older was pure filth and enough to fuel Kevin to keep going.

He wasn’t sure how he would fit the entire thing inside his not so big mouth, but he would find a way to enjoy that monstrosity of a dick.

Pumping it slowly in his hand, Kevin watched as it twitched and grew more with his stimulation, feeling Sangyeon’s leg muscles tense on each side of his head. He never felt more in control, and that excited him but also frightened him a little.

Gathering up enough courage to face the dream of a cock right in front of his nose, Kevin opened his mouth the best he could and fit the tip right in, tongue licking wetly and head pressing down in an attempt to take more of Sangyeon inside him.

“Fuck, baby boy…” the hands that once were on Kevin's hips and seemingly unoccupied, were now combing the hair of the youngest in front of his eyes, one hand on the back of his head to further press his mouth down on him “can you take it all?”

The words spat by the older only made him hornier and more resilient, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as most of Sangyeon’s cock as he could before gagging on it, feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat sooner than he wanted.

He’d feel ashamed of the dirty sounds he was making if he didn’t hear the satisfying moans coming from the God of a man above him, and Kevin wanted to please him so badly now.  
The hand that kept pressing Kevin down on his cock was relentless, but Kevin would be a liar if he said he didn’t like to have his mouth used like that.

“That’s it, such a good boy for me… so, so good baby” 

Kevin wasn’t expecting Sangyeon’s words to ignite a fire in him, but they surely did; with as much dexterity as he had, he started bobbing his head up and down the thick shaft, lewd sounds filling Sangyeon’s ears and he was truly in love with it 

“Look at you…” Sangyeon’s voice was so soft for someone who was getting his soul sucked right out of his dick “so sloppy on my cock… so eager. You’re so good for me, baby”

And indeed Kevin was being a sloppy mess, drool filling the sides of his mouth and spilling all over Sangyeon’s cock and wetting it even more. But he didn’t give a crumb of a fuck if he made a mess, he was determined to worship the cock that was so deliciously buried inside his mouth.

Sangyeon’s hips didn’t mean to have a movement of their own without him realizing, but they soon were bucking up into the wet heat of Kevin’s mouth, and the younger complied; head stopping in place, Kevin just allowed Sangyeon to grip the hair on the back of his head and fuck into his mouth like he was a sex toy himself.

He had his eyes close for most of the time Sangyeon thrust his not so small cock deep into his mouth, trying his very best to control his gag reflex but it was almost impossible 

“I won’t… I won’t last much longer” the words coming from above him made him snap his eyes open, one hand coming to grip on Sangyeon’s thigh and the older took this as a sign to stop

“Everything okay?” Sangyeon asked, genuine concern in his voice as a loving thumb caressed the saliva smeared cheek of the other beneath him.

“Everything…” Kevin’s voice almost failed him there, clearing his throat to be able to speak a full sentence “everything is fine. Just… come on my face instead, yeah?”

Sangyeon nodded, flashing the other with a sweet smile and it was so contradictory giving what they were doing right now, but it was Sangyeon so it only made sense.

Getting back to his original position, Kevin once again wrapped thin lips around the other’s sensitive tip, feeling it pulse in his tongue as he took more and more of him further down his throat.

In quick movements, Kevin bobbed his head up and down, sucking vigorously and aiming for Sangyeon’s orgasm, which wasn’t that far giving the way the older was breathing so rapidly from above him, his thighs shaking on each side of Kevin’s face.

“K-Keep going…”

And to be honest, Kevin had no intention of stopping until he had Sangyeon’s cum all over his face. Call him nasty, he likes to call it… art. Yeah.

In a hushed hoard of moans and a firm hand gripping on Kevin’s hair, Sangyeon felt his orgasm approach, and the younger slowly removed his mouth from his shaft resorting to jerking him off the best he could, wrist twisting and making the older moan louder this time as he spilled his hot cum onto Kevin’s tongue and cheeks.

This was no aiming game, but Kevin was somewhat relieved none of it hit his hair. He flinched anyway, no one could have prepared him for the amount of cum that left that juicy thick cock.

Neither spoke for a few seconds. There is no tension in the air, nothing like that. Between the two had already passed the strange phase of tension ... even more now because Kevin literally just sucked Sangyeon’s dick.

Looking down and seeing the other man trying to clean himself up, Sangyeon quickly grabbed his own shirt and helped him “sorry about that” his cheeks were rosy, a shy smile forming on his lips

“For what?” Kevin chuckled lightly, coming back up and deciding to sit right next to Sangyeon on the small couch “if I didn’t want to get my mouth fucked I’d let you know, I promise”

And Sangyeon still felt a little bit of shame inside, looking the other in the eye and sighing “well, I was gonna say sorry for not letting you paint me, but—“

“You painted me instead” came the cheeky response from the younger, and Sangyeon had to groan, covering his face with his hands

“You are unbelievable, I swear!”

And Kevin felt proud “One of a kind, baby”


End file.
